


lets not fall inlove

by ppmxxx



Category: my dear loser: edge of 17, ourskyy - Fandom
Genre: I Tried, in’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppmxxx/pseuds/ppmxxx
Summary: don’t try to trap usin the word called lovebecause it’s a greed that can’t be filledbut i really mean it when i sayi like you





	lets not fall inlove

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on bigbang’s lets not fall inlove

you were 17 when you met him  
started off on the wrong foot  
you thought you had everything  
you thought you were ahead of others  
while he needed to protect himself  
from you, from others  
still, he reached out and made a connection  
soon you realized, both of you were just lost  
and meeting each other means finding a place in this world.

 

he is patient  
you are short tempered  
he is bold  
you are hesitant  
he isnt afraid to be himself  
everything about you is pretend  
but with him you learned to be free  
learned the worst and best side of yourself.  
his words are unafraid  
his actions are unabashed  
he makes you laugh  
he makes you vulnerable  
he makes you feel loved  
finders keepers, they say  
you are determined to keep him in anyway.

 

he loves you, yes you know that  
but taking the leap from friendship to relationship is scary and full of uncertainty  
what if things don’t work out  
what if you lose each other in the process  
what if the bad outweighs the good,  
you're not sure if you are willing to give up your three years of friendship for that.  
he is a risk taker and you're not  
you decided to avoid his questions  
to delay your answers  
contented yourself with exchange of glances and not-so-casual touches  
you've played safe at everything  
they also say: "happy ever after exists in friendship"  
so you stayed on the best friend status  
it might be a chance but some chances aren’t worth taking  
as long you have him and he has you,  
it would be fine right?

 

250 disregarded messages  
300 missed calls  
and 40 days without him.  
you tell yourself  
maybe he is just busy  
maybe he needs space  
maybe he’s just tired  
you erase the thought that  
maybe he had found someone and left you.  
it felt like you are 17 again  
lost without his sun  
now everything seems dark  
a bright rainbow turns to black.

 

"lets break up" poppy says  
you look at her  
confused with what she has said  
she smiles "i think you're dating the wrong person. go and find sun."  
you find it amusing that other people realize that you love him before you do.

 

but was it way too late? you ask yourself  
when you saw him with someone else,  
you could only stand and watch that man hover around him  
desire is clearly seen on that man’s eyes,  
you could only stop and stare as they both laugh helplessly  
something painful blooms in your chest, spreading throughout your body  
frustration is slowly suffocating you  
you are drowning in emotions you’ve never felt before  
but the want to take him back is stronger  
you have to win him back, no matter what it takes.

 

this time it’ll be different  
now that you have the courage to admit that you had liked him  
maybe since that day on the corridor  
when your eyes met  
you might have loved him soon after  
that you had shut him out because you are afraid to lose him  
and you are sorry for putting him through that  
hopefully he’ll forgive you for taking so long to say it.  
you are ready now  
you're tired of escaping  
you wont let sun be alone this time  
you are old enough, maybe mature enough for this  
you are going to be brave enough to try  
you are ready to bite the bullet.

 

“i love you sun. ive loved you all along. its always been you.. be mine?"

 

his lips are on your lips  
you finally crossed the line  
and this might just be the best decision you’ve ever made.


End file.
